Don't Leave Me
by demigodsforlife
Summary: After a terrible accident, Annabeth Chase is left in a coma. Percy hasn't had the chance to tell her how he really feels. PERCY'S POV. Warning:This is my first fanfic :P DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me - Chapter 1**

The phone was slipping out of my hands as I heard the words on the other line. It just didn't feel right. Holding a phone was weird, because I was basically telling the monsters to eat me for lunch. The voice on the other line was weird, because it was Chiron the centaur from Camp Half-Blood. Usually Chiron Iris Messages. But the worst part was that he was talking about Annabeth. As in princess curls, grey eyes Annabeth. My best friend since-I don't know- the day of our first quest. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who saved my life so many times-too many to count. The one I kind of still have a crush on, even though having crushes when you're eighteen years old is kinda lame. So what? I haven't exactly had the chance to tell her how I felt since the defeat of Kronos. We have been keeping in touch of course, but everything's been a bit weird since she kissed me on Mt. Saint Helens a year ago. I'm pretty sure that was just out of a sense of protection or something, because she still obviously liked Luke, despite the fact that he was dead now.

Now I can't even tell her how I feel, because she's in a coma. You heard me right. She was wandering around on the beach when a Chimera attacked her and she slipped and hit her head super hard on a rock and then practically drowned in the ocean. Luckily a few campers found her just in time to put breath into her lungs and get her heart started again. Now she was in the infirmary, in a coma. As in not able to open her eyes, talk, do anything other than breathing.

My mom walked into the room and probably saw my expression. "What's wrong, Percy?" she asked, obviously concerned.

I straightened up. "Mom, I need to get to Camp Half Blood immediately. It's Annabeth. She's… she's in a coma," I said, struggling with the last few words.

She gasped. "Oh no. Do her parents know?" her hands came to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Poor Annabeth." She sighed sadly. "Get in the car, I'll get Paul," she said quickly heading up the stairs. My mom is so wonderful like that, because from what I've heard most normal kids, their parents don't let them go anywhere on such short notices.

I grabbed a jacket and went outside in the pouring rain and sat in the back of Paul's Prius. Moments later, my mom and Paul got into the car and buckled up. The car started, and I heaved a sigh as I heard thunder rumble loudly. This was going to be a long ride.

**Sorry for such the short chapter, but I felt that it only was right to end it here. I'll try to update soon. :) Hoped you like it. Constructive Criticism please... flames too. Anything. **

**-demigodsforlife**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave Me - Chapter 2**

**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but Annabeth and Percy's relationship in TLO never happened. And the fact that I DO NOT own PJO. :'(**

The drive to camp felt like forever. But that was probably just my ADHD kicking in. Or maybe it was because I was very desperate to see Annabeth.

Chiron stood by Thalia's tree when we arrived. He waved half-heartedly. After all, Annabeth was like a daughter to him. Paul blinked rapidly at first. He had never met a centaur before, so this was a new experience for him. I hastily opened the door, not even waiting to say hi as I bolted up the hill and into the infirmary.

"Whoa there, Percy!" A startled girl said, even though I don't think I knew her name. She must have been newly claimed or something. I still wasn't used to how people knew me, but I didn't know them. She thrust her hand forward. "Alise, daughter of Apollo." I shook it quickly before turning to Annabeth.

She lay in the bed, her blond curls messy but framing her face. She was pale, but breathing. I wanted her to sit up, open her stormy gray eyes, and say "Gotcha Seaweed Brain! You're soo stupid sometimes…" Or roll her eyes and laugh. I wanted her to do something to prove to me that she really was alive, and still in their somewhere. I felt so helpless. What could I do anyway? I reached for her hand and gripped it tightly.

"How are you?" I asked, knowing the question itself was stupid. But I didn't care. I just wanted her to tell me she was okay.

All I got was silence.

"She can't respond, Percy. She's in _a coma_. You do know what that means, right?" Alise asked me, clearly expressing how idiotic she thought I was.

"I know." I told her. Could she just leave? This girl was starting to get very annoying.

"Whatever. Your girlfriend there was right about you being a total Seaweed Brain." She said, and then left the room. I blushed furiously at the word 'girlfriend.'

"Hey Annabeth," I began. "Can you hear me? I know you can." I sighed. "I can't believe you're here. That should be me. I am the stupid one of course. Once I get my hands on that Chimera… I'll… I'll smash it into sand. Please wake up. Please… please wake up." I said, my voice starting to stutter. "Promise me you won't die." Scared to let go of her hand, I stayed in the infirmary, clutching her hand. I fell asleep in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. I was afraid that if I let her go, she might leave me.

And I would never forgive myself if she did without allowing me to let her know how much she meant to me. That she was the object of my affection.

Wow I'm getting cheesy now, aren't I?

Well it's true.

I may not have liked her the first day I met her, and it might not have been love at first sight, but for all I think, love at first sight is overrated anyway. I just couldn't sit there like an idiot and do nothing all day. So I decided to talk to her. I told her about things back home, like my mom and happy stuff. I told her how much I wanted her to wake up, all the while wondering if she could even hear me. Sometimes when I told her very emotional things like Paul's mother dying I swore I would see her flinch, or feel her squeeze my hand in reassurance.

Maybe I was going delusional.

One time I caught myself rambling a bit too far.

_"I miss your beautiful stormy gray eyes and the way you always have a plan. How you always punch me in the arm whenever I do or say something stupid. You don't know how much you mean to me. I really like you Annabeth. Scratch that. I..."_

_Wait! What the Hades was I saying? Did I really like Annabeth that much?_

_I laughed it off and tried not to think about it much."I'm spending way too much time in here," I said to no one in particular. _

__Then I bolted out of the room, scared that perhaps I had done something wrong. Even though she was in a coma, I felt like she had been listening to my every word. What if she hates me? What am I talking about? She's my friend! She can't hate me for crossing the line once, can she? Maybe she liked someone else? Ugh. Curse this.

I ran outside towards the beach, trying to clear my head. Before thinking, I jumped straight into the water and felt myself relax. The ocean was always the best place for me to think.

When I got out, I saw a familiar face.

"Perce!"

"G-man!" I yelled back, insta-drying myself (one of the benefits of being a son of Poseidon). I have been so focused on Annabeth that I completely forgot about every one else at camp. I saw a familiar person standing next to him. "Juniper!" I waved them over to where I was standing. They walked over.

"How ya doing Perce?" Grover said, adjusting what looked like a new Rasta cap. He smiled happily.

"I'm good I guess," I said thoughtfully. "How are you two doing?"

Juniper grinned. "Grover's been traveling all over the world, helping the environment when needed most!" she beamed proudly. "He comes back every few weeks to visit. I'm fine by the way, just watching camp." Then she became a bit more quiet saying, "I heard about Annabeth. Is she any better?"

Grover looked confused. "What about Annabeth? What happened, Perce?" He frowned, obviously concerned.

"She got in an accident with a Chimera and now she's in a coma." I said, willing my voice to hide any emotion. Then I remembered that Grover and I shared an empathy link. Darn.

"Oh dear! Where is she?" he asked. Grover has been her friend longer than I, so he was obviously worried.

"In the infirmary."

Then we all headed back to the infirmary, only to find another surprise.

A girl sat next to Annabeth's bed, holding her hand.

"Thalia?"

**What did ya think? Good? Bad? Please Review. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys but I'm going to have to DISCONTINUE this story. I got no inspiration. Sorry :'(**


End file.
